the_lunaticfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lunatic VS The Headless Spectre
The lunatic is out at night heading to a rock concert while singing his ridiculous song. "oh la la la walking along sing like a dimwit all day long la la la walking along.", sang the lunatic. As he walked along he stopped for a moment. "I think i'm lost?", said the lunatic. Then he saw a man with a lantern, so he decided to ask him for directions. "excuse me sir?", said the lunatic. "what.", said the man. "can you direct me to the rock concert.", said the lunatic. "if you go straight you'll get there fast, but if you go back it'll take hours to get there.", said the man. "i'll go straight then.", said the lunatic. "i'd go back.", said the man. Now the lunatic was confused. "but you said the short way was to go straight?", said the lunatic. "it also takes you pass the haunted mansion and the headless spectre.", said the man smiling. The man's lantern went out and he disappeared. "okay, i'll take my chances.", said the lunatic. He walks straight until he gets tired. "aw man.", said the lunatic. He turns and sees a mansion. "uh oh.", said the lunatic. For some reason he sees a light in the window and decides to investigate it. "light means people, right.",said the lunatic. He goes inside and sees a candle. "so that was the light.", said the lunatic. Then the candle floats and approaches him. "oh no.", said the lunatic. He runs to a door and goes in and shuts the door. He sees a picture of a man pointing. "I wonder what he's pointing at?", said the lunatic. He looks at the picture again and sees the head missing. "either I ate too much toothpaste or the head is missing.", said the lunatic. He sees another door and goes in and finds a box. "I wonder what's in here?", said the lunatic. So he opens it and finds a man's head. "OH MY!", said the lunatic. He goes to another door and goes in. "it's too dark.", said the lunatic. He comes out and a finger pokes his shoulder. "cut it out.", said the lunatic. The finger pokes him again. "I mean it cut it, huh.", said the lunatic when he notices it's the headless spectre. "there is a headless spectre!", said the lunatic. The headless spectre laughs and the lunatic runs out into the hallway and runs up a staircase and sees a suit of armor and hides in it. The headless spectre comes up the stairs and approaches the armor and sees the lunatics shoes sticking out. So the lunatic pushes the headless spectre and slides down the railing and smashes the armor and runs. Then the headless spectre slides down the railing and lands in the armor pieces and searches the mess for the lunatic tossing each piece. Meanwhile the lunatic runs into a library and turns around and sees the headless spectre coming, so he picks up a bookshelf it was light for his strength and drops it on the headless spectre and runs to the bedroom. He puts a pillow under the blanket and crouches. Then the headless spectre comes and sees the bump in the bed and jumps on it. So the lunatic flips it over and goes to the room he found the severed head. "why did I come back here he's got me for sure.", said the lunatic. The headless spectre comes and the lunatic grabs the box and takes the head out and drops it on the floor and steps on it. Then the headless spectre disappears. "I guess I can go to the rock concert now.", said the lunatic. The End Category:Adventure